


Волк

by yolo_jackie



Series: Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2014 [7]
Category: Pathfinder (2007)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1325896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/yolo_jackie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Среди мудрых племени Зари так говорят: в сердце человека живет два волка — любовь и ненависть, а победит тот, кого лучше накормишь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Волк

**Author's Note:**

> альтернативное прочтение сюжета, цитирование, внутренние волки детектед.

Среди мудрых племени Зари так говорят: в сердце человека живет два волка — любовь и ненависть, а победит тот, кого лучше накормишь.

Призрак бросает своей ненависти сочный кусок человеческого мяса; от него, как и от любого человека Дракона, воняет морской солью и кровью. Этому он только что перерезал глотку, и сердце его согрелось, когда теплая кровь брызнула на руки. Призрак откидывает спутанные длинные волосы с лица, оставляя на щеке след крови врага. 

Ненависти Призрака некогда тлеть углями: людей Дракона слишком много, а он все еще помнит кучу обезображенных тел своих родных, своих соплеменников в поселке и вряд ли когда-нибудь сможет забыть. Ненависть Призрака разгорается всё сильнее, щелкает волчьими зубами, и Черное Крыло замечает однажды:  
— Ты сгоришь, Призрак.  
Призрак вскидывает голову. Видит по глазам, что Черному Крылу и самому есть что сказать. Так оно и выходит.  
— Ты будешь гореть, пока от тебя ничего не останется.  
Призрак знает, что тот имеет в виду, и равнодушно пожимает плечами. В конце концов, огонь ведь в его крови.  
— Все, что я делаю, — говорит ему Призрак, — я делаю из любви.

Черное Крыло качает головой и смотрит так, будто видит Призрака насквозь.

Труднее всего держать себя в руках, когда люди Дракона вынуждают его стать их Следопытом, но он ведет их на восток безопасными тропами, по крайней мере пытается. Призрак знает: скорми Дракону правду раз, второй, и на третий он потеряет бдительность и не почувствует лжи.

Люди Дракона попадаются на его уловку, один за другим падают в бездну, туда, где им самое место, и Призрак чувствует удовлетворение и укол разочарования. Он хотел бы столкнуть их со скалы сам, почувствовать напоследок под кожей холодящий металл их доспехов, заглянуть им в глаза сквозь прорези шлемов и увидеть там один лишь пепел. 

Гуннар падает последним и кричит от злобы и бессилия, и Призрак думает, что волк внутри наконец-то сыто опустит морду, но этого так и не происходит. Ненависть требует еще и еще, но Призраку больше нечего ей предложить, кроме самого себя.

Даже в своем новом доме, со своим новым народом, со своей семьей Призрак постоянно всматривается в линию горизонта в ожидании новых кораблей. Он не стоит на страже и не боится — он надеется, что однажды они придут снова. 

Потому что, как и сердце человека, утроба волка ненасытна.


End file.
